1. Field
Embodiments relate to an air cleaner which includes an improved fan guard with increased strength and configured to enable air to smoothly flow.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, an air cleaner is a device provided indoors and configured to filter or sterilize particles in air.
An air cleaner includes a main body configured to form an appearance, a blower fan provided in the main body and configured to enable air from an outside of the main body to be suctioned into an inside of the main body and to be discharged to an outside of the main body, and a motor configured to drive the blower fan.
The main body is provided with an inlet configured to suction air from an outside of the main body into an inside of the main body, and an outlet configured to discharge air suctioned into the inside of the main body to the outside of the main body, and air suctioned into the inlet is cleaned by a filter and discharged through the outlet.
The blower fan is disposed at an air path configured to connect the inlet and the outlet in an inside of the main body, and is driven by the motor.
The motor is provided to rotate a driving shaft with the same center of rotation as the blower fan, and fixed to a fan guard of an inside of the main body.
The fan guard fixes the motor and simultaneously guides air suctioned into the inlet to the blower fan.
The fan guard includes a guide grill configured to guide air suctioned into the inlet to the blower fan, and a motor installation portion in which the motor is installed.
The guide grill includes a plurality of ribs configured to form a plurality of openings so as to guide air suctioned into the inlet to the blower fan.
The guide grill needs sufficient strength to support a static load and a dynamic load of the blower fan and the motor.
Even though a thickness of ribs which are provided in a plurality may be capable of being thickened or the number of ribs is increased so as to increase the strength of the guide grill, there is a problem in which air flowing through the opening does not smoothly flow when the thickness of the rib becomes thicker or the number of ribs is increased.
Thus, an improved fan guard with increased strength and in which air smoothly flows is needed.